Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + (10 - 5 \times 7)) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = (8 + (10 - 35)) \times 4 $ $ = (8 + (-25)) \times 4 $ $ = (8 - 25) \times 4 $ $ = (-17) \times 4 $ $ = -17 \times 4 $ $ = -68 $